Two Destinies At A Time
by kulz
Summary: A Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Frontiers Crossover... when two destinies had just got to happen at the same time...chap four up!
1. The Meeting

This is my very first Digimon fic I made. If no one reads this because there are too many Digimon fics out there, then I shall delete this one of course! I don't want fanfiction.net to post a boring fic like this one. 

Oh yeah! If I don't get about 5 reviews in a chapter, then there's no hope in continuing this! 

Oh yeah! Toei Animation owns Digimon Adventures 02 and Digimon Frontiers. I wished they were mine but I'm not that smart to come up with such a cool anime plus I'm too young… ^_^

**~~~"Once there were these kids," the strange, old man told me. He was always there in my dreams but never cared to tell me his name. His story would be about 8 destined—I mean, "digi-destined" children, as he called them, that saved the world a long time ago. The old man would always cut the story when he reaches the part where these 8 children had fought some kind of evil. He just starts to fade away, his eyes all teary. Maybe the darkness had frightened him and stopped him from continuing. I don't know… I don't care either…~~~**

_**The Meeting ** _

**"Agh!" a young boy screamed, running fast down on the stairs. "I'm going to be late!" **

**His younger brother could only watch him from his room, wondering what's will all the commotion. His mother would try to calm him down by telling him to have breakfast but there wasn't much time for taking breakfast. He had to run. **

**"Takuya dear," his mother said before he had stepped out from the house. "It's still 30 minutes before your school starts… why not taking breakfast?" **

**"No thanks mom." He replied while fitting his shoes into his feet. "I was asked to accompany a new student in our school." **

**His mother sighed. "Then why didn't you tell me you were leaving this early?" she asked. "I could've woke you up." She advised. Takuya stood up and opened the door. "I totally forgot about it…" he replied and left a bye before leaving the house. **

**He had to run to school. He was afraid to display a bad model for the new student. Finally, he can see an image of his school from afar. Looking for the student, he carefully scouted his eyes for him—or her. Realizing there was no one there, he heaved a hard sigh of relief and slowed down. "Good thing I came here earlier." Smiling at his achievement. He rested on the gate of their school as he waited for him—or her. **

**"Uh…" a sweet voice came from behind him. "Is this Odaiba Elementary School?" it asked. Takuya turned around and saw girl in front of his eyes. He blushed. She was pretty. She had short brown hair. Takuya was stunned and couldn't say a word. "Uh… Excuse me?" she asked once more, waving her hand in front of Takuya's eyes. **

**Finally, Takuya snapped and came back to reality with a nod, answering the girl's question. The girl took her hand for a shake, saying "The name's Hikari." **

**Takuya shyly took her hand and introduced himself, "My na-name's… Ta-Ta-kuy-Takuya!" he said. Hikari giggled at him. "Anyway," he continued. "I better tour you around." Scratching his head. **

**Naturally, Hikari was on their class. Takuya was kind of jealous with one of their classmate who turned out to be Hikari's childhood friend a long time ago. Plus, their brothers are both best of friends. Takeru was his name. Takuya sighed sadly, watching the blue sky through the window beside him. "Just when I thought she was going to be…" he mumbled, daydreaming. **

**Finally, the classes had ended and it was dismissal. Takuya took his bag, placed it around his shoulder and started walking out from their classroom until Takeru called his name, "Takuya!" **

**He stopped and walked back inside. "What is it?" **

**Hikari was with him. Takuya took time to look at her and then turned back to Takeru. "Well, Hikari would like to say something." Takeru said. With this, Takuya blushed. **

**"Well, you see. I didn't get to thank you for giving me a tour around here." Hikari started. "Thanks!" **

**"Uh… yeah. Sure! No problem!" Takuya replied. **

**"If I knew you were the one who's coming, I could've volunteered to welcome you here." Takeru said as Takuya started to leave them both. He could hear them laugh about it. He walked home sadly. **

_**Kanbara's household—6:36 pm **_

**Takuya was sitting on the sofa, watching his younger brother play with video games. He couldn't play. He would be scolded once more if he does. All he could do was watch. Watch his brother getting beat up in the game. He couldn't stand it, stood up, took his bag and did his homework. Not the usual Takuya his mother would see in the house. He was stopped when he noticed his brother had called his name while playing. "What is it?!" he asked, getting annoyed. **

**His brother would turn, showing a clueless face and ask how to beat the boss in the game. Takuya sighed, shaking his head and mumbling, "Oh man…" He left his work and took the controller from his brother's grip and started to teach him tricks on how to beat that monster. **

**"What's this?!" he asked. "You're monsters are all weak! Have you been training them right!?" Takuya asked in a bossy way. **

**His younger brother's eyes started to flow down tears. Takuya, getting scared of getting scolded once more, patted his brother's head and told him some friendly advices, just in time when his mother arrived at the scene to check on them. **

**"Takuya!" his mother cried. "Let your brother play!" **

**"But…" **

**Before Takuya could even explain, his mother started to say mistaken conclusions. "You're already in 5th grade! You're too old for that!" Takuya felt angry. He didn't take the controller from his brother by force. She's making such far out conclusions. Why can't his brother back him up? He felt even angrier when he looked at him, threw the controller, took all his homework, ran for his room and slammed the door. "_Why is everything turning against me?_" he asked sadly as he lied down on his bed. "_I wish I could go somewhere where things aren't all down._" **

_**Kanbara's household—9:49 pm **_

**~Takuya's point of view~ **

**I was having this weird and meaningless dream once more. That old man is starting to annoy me. Here I am, sitting on the same bench at the park. I wonder if the dream changes if I leave this place and go to another one. Will I see that old man again? I hope not. I don't like his cliffhanging story. So, I went away. I walked away from that same bench I sat for how many dreams. I went to my house. I found my mobile phone, ringing. I wonder who could it be. No one had been calling me for any reason. I took it and looked at the name that's calling. It said "Digi-world". I didn't understand but answered it anyway. "Hello?" No one answered so I hanged it up. The old man's voice came from my phone after a few seconds. The screen changed. It showed some kind of symbol but I didn't understand it. He told me to something about my destiny. He told me to choose. Of course, I felt curious about it, wondering what would happen if I would go and follow him. There was no telling. My wonders had overcome me and I finally decided to go. He told me to go back to the park and listen to his story once more. I sighed, disappointed from what he told me. Was that it? Is my destiny to listen to him forever? I sighed even more, walking back to where I started—the park. Reaching there, my phone started to shine brightly, too bright that it blinded me for a sec. I felt it changing its form. When the light had gone out, I looked at the thing my phone had become. I couldn't explain it. I haven't seen such thing. It had a screen and some buttons to press on. I tried to press on them but I was stopped when my head started to formulate weird outcomes if I pressed them. I didn't forget about the old man, I hurriedly went there, running before I find myself in bed once more. I carried the thing in my palms. Finally, I reached the park. I found the same old man that told me the same old story since I was a kid. Somehow, I was able to memorize some of his lines while he told me the story. I would sarcastically follow these lines while half-listening to him. This time, I had to change that. I want to know what would happen to me. I sat on the same bench when I arrived there. I didn't see him, waiting for me. I thought he wouldn't be there. Well, at least my ears could take a break from his tale—and voice! I waited. Suddenly, a figure came from the shadows, it was him. I wanted to shout at him for making me wait that long but I didn't. If I did, maybe he would turn his back against me. I don't want that anymore. I had enough of it. I watched him quietly and he started to tell me things. **

**"The digi-world and the real world is starting to near each other and collapse." He started. All I could do was strive on understanding what he was trying to tell me. "At the same time, the digi-world is being destroyed code by code by a dark Digimon named Kerpimon. If this continues, the digi-world would be destroyed." What does he mean by codes? "Remember the story I had been telling you?" he asked. I nodded of course. How could I ever forget it? "Well, those 8 digi-destined children will once again rise and fight." So what? It's as if I'm one of them. "But to save the same digi-word, another batch of digi-destined children would be needed to save the codes of the Digimon world." This time, it was getting exciting. There might be a chance that I would be one of them. I let him continue. "If you continue to go on with this," he said, "then you will be one of them." He finished. I couldn't believe myself. For all these years, this was going to happen. I was about to become a hero. Then he started to vanish once more. No. It was my dream that started to vanish. But before I had awoken from my slumber, he told me to get to Shibuya by the setting of the sun, find a park there and start to look for these 8 children who would go to the Digimon world and bring his digivice. I guessed he meant the thing my phone turned into.**

**_Kanbara's household—7:36 am_**

** **

**Takuya woke up from his sleep, finding himself in his room, about to be late once more. He hurried himself and once again, didn't bother to take breakfast. He ran for school. He found the school gate about to close, good thing he was able to make it.**

_**School—10:01 am**_

__

**It was recess break. Takuya had been impatiently waiting for his classes to end so that he could go out to another world where he had never done before. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry the whole time. He heard Takeru and Hikari talking again. Talking about going to the park. What park? He wanted to see but he had something more important to do. **

**"I hope brother would go" Hikari said. **

**"Yamato has been busy with his band. I wonder if he could go too" Takeru said, standing beside Hikari's table. "This is important. I wish time would stop if we go there just like before." **

**Hikari giggled. **

**"Did you have a chance to go there, Hikari?" Takeru asked. **

**"Uhm… no" Hikari answered sadly. "I found Gatomon in this world, remember?" **

**"I don't know. We were busy looking the 8th member. We didn't realize it was you all along. Taichi was kind of stubborn at that time." Takeru explained. **

**Hikari was silent, remembering her treasured memories. "Ah… the memories…" she mumbled. **

**"And everything would happen once again when class ends."**

_**Shibuya Park—3:58 pm**_

__

**"Here I am" Takuya said, standing in the middle of the park, hoping the digi-destined children would notice him. He saw a lot kids there. Some of them were even by their high school. "_I wonder if those people are the ones who saved the digi-world—or whatever you call it, a long time ago…_" Takuya thought, hiding behind a tree behind them. He listened to them carefully, hoping he was right. But he doubted it since there were only five of them there. After a few minutes, he found Hikari and Takeru heading his way. He hid himself carefully, making sure they don't notice him. "_What are they doing here?_" he asked himself. Nonetheless, he just watched them and listened. **

**"All we need now is Mimi…" a girl with short, flyaway hair said as the two sat on the blank spaces in around the circle they made. **

**"Well, she could go there by herself with the help of her destined friend there in America." A boy said. He had orange, short hair. He seemed to be in his high school. He also had a laptop with him. Listening to this, Takuya had conceived that they must be those digi-destined he was sent to look for. "_If one is out in America and there are 7 of them here… that makes eight! They must be the digi-destined children a long time ago!_" he thought. His digivice shone. He took it and looked at it. Then the old man started to talk. **

**"You're right! They ARE the digi-destined children that fought a long time ago" the old man's voice was loud. Takuya tried to cover it with his palms to lower the volume but it was too late. **

**"Hey! Did you hear that?!" the boy with brown, bushy hair asked. **

**"Hear what?" Sora asked. **

**"That. Gennai's voice!" Taichi replied, standing up and look for the sound. **

**"What do you mean?" Koshirou asked, also standing up. **

**"I think I heard it from that tree." **

**"Don't be silly Taichi." The silent one said. He had shoulder-length blond hair. "Trees can't talk you know…" **

**"I swear!" Taichi insisted and scouted around the tree, finding Takuya behind it. **

**Gulp! **

**"What are you doing here?" Taichi asked when he saw Takuya, covering his digivice with all his might. Taichi took hold of his collar and lifted him up **

**"Hey! That's our classmate! Takuya!" Hikari informed. This made Taichi bring him back down on the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asked, repeating Taichi's question. **

**Takuya couldn't answer. He wasn't sure on how to answer that. Will he say he wanted to follow his destiny? Or will he say he just saw them? He didn't answer. He just scratched his head, revealing what he was covering with both his hands. **

**All of them saw it. It looked like a digivice, but it was different from theirs. "Is that a digivice?" Joe asked, the boy with blue, long hair and wore glasses. **

**Takuya noticed them that they were looking at his digivice. He nodded. **

**"How could that be possible? I thought there were only eight digi-destined children…" Hikari asked in confusion. Takuya knew why but the problem was, it was hard to explain. He only knew but he didn't understand. **

**Good thing his digivice had started to talk again to explain everything. He was saved. The digivice told them the same thing what he told Takuya, about them and another batch of digi-destined children. The eight of them didn't understand the part about the other batch. Is Takuya the only one in the so-called batch? If not, where are the others? **

**~~~~~ **

**End of Chapter **

**~~~~~ **

I don't know why I ended it that way… but please do review! 

Try pressing that button on the lower left that say's 'Go' and start typing your comment on this fic, may it be positive or negative. I don't care… I only like what you say… ^_^ 


	2. Destination For My Destiny

I'm back with the continuation of the fist chapter of course! Finally, there were at least 5 reviews on this story and it makes me so happy to read them! Please do so in all the other chapters of this fic! Thank you! 

I do not own Digimon Adventures 02 and Digimon Frontiers… it's Toei Animation that owns them, not me. If I did own it, then the pairing would've been Yamato x Mimi and Mimi could've been the designer. ~Evil laugh~ 

**~~~ I've never been on an adventure… well… an adventure where I could go to another world that is. Remember the old man and his story? At that time, I didn't know I was going to be this important. I take back what I said before. I don't hate his story anymore. In fact, I want to know. I want to understand it. No… I want to be part of it! ~~~**

Destination For My Destiny **_Shibuya Park—4:07 pm_**

It was afternoon. The classes have ended. In the cozy park, a commotion had started to stir. 

Taichi took hold of Takuya's collar, lifting him up in the air. "Tell me. Where are the others?" Takuya struggles to free himself by wriggling about and pushing Taichi's hand. 

"I don't know…" he replied when Taichi accidentally loses his grip and lands Takuya on the ground. Takuya stood up, patted off the dust around him and told Taichi that he knew nothing about the batch thing they were talking about. "How would I know?" 

The group sighed when they heard him answer. If only answers were already provided beforehand. Nonetheless, Koushirou was determined to find them just before they could go to the Digi-World. 

"If they were digi-destined, I suppose they're coming here. Just like what happened to him." he said, doing something on his laptop. "Let's just wait for them. For now," he paused, looked at Takuya, held his hand out and said, "I need your digivice for the meantime." Takuya nodded and handed it to him, wondering what he would do to it. "If I could link this digivice to the Digi-world, I suppose I could make a program that could send us there" 

"But how could my digivice be a help?" Takuya asked, scratching his head. Everyone else seemed to be curious too. "Besides, you have your own digivices, why not use them?" 

"Your digivice is somewhat an advanced form of it. So, it can do more things than ours—well, that's only a hypothesis" Koushirou explained giggling, linking a cable with his laptop and Takuya's digivice. "But first, I have to see what things it can do" he finished. He opened a new program that revealed the capabilities of the digivice. The group gathered behind him to see what differences it had. 

"Well? What do you see genius?" Yamato asked. 

Koushirou didn't answer yet. He was still confused at the mechanism of the gadget until he found something that had a weird system that could, unbelievably, connect to the Digi-world. 

"Any luck?" Sora asked. 

Koushirou nodded as a smile formed on the side of his lips. "The device can connect us to the Digi-world…" he stopped and sighed sadly. "But we have to go to a certain place to activate the system" 

"What?!" Taichi shrieked. 

"I wonder what place that would be?" Jou mumbled loudly, his hand under his chin, as of a thinker. 

"That, I'll find out soon" Koushirou convincing them, still doing some things on the device. After a few moments, Koushirou suddenly, out of the blue, stood up, his face all lit up. 

"Whoa!" Taichi said, almost falling on his back. 

"I finally got it!" 

The Digi-destined were left to be in awe. 

"North from this park, about 5 kilometers away is a train station." He started. 

"Yeah… But what does a train station got to do with us?" Yamato asked. 

"I'm not yet finished." He warned him. Yamato, sweatdropped, lowered his head and apologized. "Anyway, if we could get there by 5:30 pm, a portal will be opened there and we could pass by through it." As they heard this, Jou immediately checked the time. There was only less than 40 minutes left. "We have to hurry before it disappears." 

Hurriedly, they went off to the station. Running won't help so they went for a cab instead. They divided into two groups. Taichi, Takuya, Hikari and Takeru were all in one cab and the others were in the next cab about a minute late. 

5 kilometers wasn't a joke if they wanted to get there on time. The ride was long and tiring. Plus, to their despair, a traffic jam had slowed them down. Taichi was waiting impatiently for their cab to move. Time was wasted. Every second counts. 

There wasn't much time left. He held on to the cab's door, about to open it. But before he could do so, he was stopped when the cab had finally started move once more. 

**_Shibuya Train Station—5:23 pm_**

Taichi and the others stepped off the cab when they finally reached the station. Taichi was on a hurry that he quickly left them and went inside the station, leaving the kids to pay for the cab. "_Darn Taichi! I bet he did that on purpose!_" Hikari thought angrily, paying the driver. She was the only one left there. She can't let her brother do reckless things like last time but she had to wait for the others at the same time. So she waited instead. "_Takeru and Takuya can take care of him_" she thought, her mood changed and smiled. 

**_Inside Shibuya Train Station—5:25 pm_**

"What now?" Taichi asked, stopping in the middle of the waiting stand. "Where do we go next?" he asked the two boys who tailed him. 

"Takuya! Your digivice!" Takeru reminded him so that they could ask it for some instructions. 

"Oh yeah!" Takuya said. He searched himself—his pockets, side pockets, cap. And the next thing he noticed, he found himself panicking and shouting a loud "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" 

"You left it?!" 

"Koushirou had it" Takuya replied, disappointing the other two. "He must've forgotten to give it back" 

**_Road—5:25 pm_**

"I can't take this anymore…" Yamato shouted. He opened the cab door and started to run for the station. 

Jou, Koushirou and Sora were left in the cab. They were stuck in a traffic jam. Jou, who was beside the door, opened it and did the same thing. He can't let traffic stop him from saving two worlds. He left. 

"I guess we have to run…" Sora concluded. She paid the cab driver and they caught up with Yamato who was on the lead. Good thing they reached the station within two minutes. They saw Hikari waving to them and gesturing them to hurry up. 

**_Inside Shibuya Station—5:28 pm_**

Taichi had heard his sister calling them. This made him a little comforted. There was only two minutes left before the Digi-portal opens and they had to be there at that time. Koushirou threw Takuya's digivice to him and told him to ask some info on where to go next. Takuya started to press the buttons ignorantly but panicky. 

"_Come on!_" Takuya hoped, still pressing hard on the keys. After a few presses, a voice came from the device. It wasn't Gennai's. 

****

**_"Use the elevator right towards you," _**it said. 

They found an elevator right in front of them just as the digivice had told them. They ran for it, causing people to step back and let them go in first. 

"Oh no… One minute and less than 30 seconds left" Jou reminded them of the time, his voice all shaky and he was starting to sweat. 

Taichi was in deep hope. Hoping the elevator would function much faster than the usual. A sweat crawled under his chin but it didn't bother him. When the elevator had reached the bottom, they were expecting for the door to open. But to their surprise, it went on and on and on and on… 

"What the—?" Koushirou was surprised. In fact, every one of them was surprised. 

"Why didn't it stopped?" Takeru asked. 

"What do you think will happen to us?" Hikari asked, getting frightened. 

"Do you think this thing would lead us to hell?" Takuya jokingly asked. They ignored him. They were all worried. 

Suddenly, the elevator made the usual bell sound when it reaches its destination. The door slowly opened, revealing a small beam of light that turned bigger. 

Takuya was thinking it was the Digi-world. 

Finally, the door had opened fully and they saw kids. Lots of kids. The stepped out of the elevator and gazed at the innocent kids around them. There were also 5 trains that waited. 

"Are these kids part of the next batch?" Taichi asked them. 

"There're too many…" Yamato commented. 

They saw two bullies pushing a small kid inside the digimon-looking train. The boy hesitated but the bullies were too powerful for him to handle. He couldn't match with them. He fell on his back and cried. The train door closed in front of him. 

Sora felt sadness at the scene. She couldn't bear to look at the sight of hatred for she knew how it felt. 

They saw a girl who went inside the same train as with the small boy. She seemed determined. And another boy came inside. He was fat. Good thing the door was wide enough for him. He seemed determined too. He even smiled when he went inside. 

Taichi was about to give those bullies, which pushed the small boy inside forcefully, a lesson but was stopped when Takuya's digivice started to shine and talk again. 

**"Now is the moment of decision. Would you like to go on? Or would you go back?" **it asked. 

At the same time, a boy with long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail and a hanky over his head asked Takuya if he was going to turn back. "Well?" 

"Of course not!" Takuya replied. "We came all the way here save the Digi-world!" Takuya said, his face all determined. His fist proved this too. Taichi nodded. Then all the others nodded too. 

"You guys seemed to be serious." The boy commented and walked away. He went inside a train apart from the other four. 

They watch him get on it. 

Out from nowhere, a loud sound of a horn filled the air and the trains started to move. 

"Come you guys!" Taichi called as they ran for a train to grab on. They all rode the train where the three kids were on. 

As the Takuya, the last one, finally landed on the platform, they watched what they had left. They seemed contented at what they had decided for themselves. There was silent happiness and then suddenly…. 

"Oh man! I forgot to tell mom that we were going to stay out!" Taichi shrieked. They were left to laugh. 

~~~ 

End of Chapter 

~~~ 

Sorry about making this one short—too short, actually. Anyway, I hope you give me your reviews so that I would continue this one! 

Taichi: Press the button that says 'go' and start typing your comment. Criticize, comment, and compliment, whatever! 


	3. Taichi and Sora Fights

~*~*Two Destinies At A Time~*~*

**Taichi and Sora Fights **

**_Trailmon—6:06 pm_**

**Finally, the digi-destined were able to do what they were asked—to go back to the digi-world and save it…but from what? **

**They went inside the train instead of hanging around in the platform watching the fading scene. It slowly turned dark since the time they have parted from the real world. Takuya took one more glance sadly. He couldn't even say a nice bye to his parents and brother. The scene altered to pitch black when he went inside. **

**"Hey there!" Taichi greeted when they reached entered the room where the three kids were—a young boy, a blonde girl and a fat, bully-looking boy. They stared at him wondering what to reply. **

**The girl smiled at him and said, "Hello!" and smiled sweetly at Taichi that made him blush like crazy. Sora sighed and shook her head. Each of them took a seat as the ride went on. Everyone was pretty silent at that time. No camaraderie—just plain silence. But this stillness didn't last that long until the Trailmon suddenly stopped from its high speed, making them shake and fall on the floor as loud "Aah!"s' were heard. But a vision came out in the bodies of those three kids and Takuya. It was a vision of four Digimons-looking creatures. No one noticed it—not even themselves. **

**"What is wrong with this train?!" Takuya complained, as he held his aching head that hit the chair. "Oh man…" **

**"Come on, the train has already stopped" Taichi stood and motioned for them to follow him outside. The three kids followed behind them. **

**Sora watched them leave. She was waiting for the others to leave first. When the last kid was about to leave, she brought him to a halt. **

**"Yes?" the small boy answered. **

**"Uh… the name's Sora, Takenouchi Sora," she said. "_What a lousy greeting!"_ she thought. She bent down on the floor and took her hand out for a shake. The small boy smiled at her brightly and shook her hand. **

**"My name's Tomoki!" **

**"Oh… Hello Tomoki! We're friends now, right?" **

**"Well…" he turned his head down timidly and answered with a gentle tone, "Okay…" **

**Sora smiled and patted his head as she got up. "Come on, they're leaving us" she said and flashed an eye. She held out her hand to grab on. He gripped on it and together they went off the train. But as she lifted her left foot from the train, she wondered why Taichi and the others looked terrified frightened and startled. "What's with your faces?" she asked as she chuckled at their sight. Only Takuya, the blonde girl, Tomoki and the fat, bully looking kids were not affected. "Hey… What's wrong…?" Sora asked once more, now getting anxious. They weren't joking around. It was something nothing to laugh about. As she turned her head to what seemed to be terrorizing, she herself felt shocked. Her jaw hanged open. "What-What happened here?!" **

**"Is this really the digi-world?" Jou asked. **

**"It seems to have been destroyed." Takeru mentioned. **

**"This… this can't be the digi-world!" Taichi stated. He fell on his knees, watching the scene. **

**There was a big hole in front of them. In fact, there were big holes around them. It was merely a piece of land that stood in the middle of the emptiness they set their feet on. It was separated from another land. There was only a railroad for them to cross on. **

**The Trailmon didn't moved out yet. He suddenly spoke. **

**"If you want to cross that thing, cross it yourself" and he left, going back to the opposite side. **

**"What a lousy Digimon" the fat, bully looking kid said. Taichi nodding, agreed. **

**"Oh yeah!" Taichi shrieked. **

**"Eh?" everyone expressed. **

**"We haven't known each other yet!" he remembered. He meant the three kids that were with them. "My name's Taichi! Yagami Taichi! Nice to meet you!" he greeted. All the seniors chortled under their gasps. Taichi was witty when he did that. **

**"Anyway, these are my friends!" he introduced them one by one. When he finished, he asked them to introduce them themselves. **

**"Izumi at your service!" the blonde girl said optimistically. **

**"My name's Junpei." The fat bully looking kid said. **

**"And I'm Tomoki" **

**"Well then, now that we're all friends, let's find a way to get out of this place." Taichi suggested. The three nodded. **

**All of them sat in a circle to think about what they're going to do. Koushirou was busy with his computer so he wasn't able to suggest any plans. **

**"How about crossing that railroad." Jou pointed. **

**They turned to look at the bridge that connects them to the other lands. "Uh…" Tomoki mumbled. "I don't think I'll be able to cross that…" **

**They turned at him and smiled. "Don't worry Tomoki, you don't need to be scared." Yamato cheered him up, very unlikely of him, talking like that to a boy. **

**"Yamato's right," Sora added. "Take Taichi's instance" **

**"Eh?" **

**"He has the crest of courage because he is that valiant," Taichi grinned, bragging about himself. "You should be like him too" she smiled, sweet enough for Tomoki to smile with. **

**"Okay…" he nodded, his voice, still a little anxious. **

**As they were about to cross the railroad, with Taichi in the lead of course, Koushirou sighed, enough for them to heed him. **

**"What's up with you?" Taichi, stopped by his moan, asked. **

**Koushirou got up, closed his laptop and elucidated. "I can't get a connection with Gennai," he joined them near the railroad. "Plus, I don't think our digimon's here to pick us up" **

**"Leave the old man" Taichi said impatiently and set his foot on the rails. "And I'm sure Agumon and the others are excited to see us just as we are" **

**"I'm not so sure" **

**Taichi turned his head to stop their conversation and continued his walk. **

**"Watch out brother" his sister warned. He waved his hand carelessly telling her that he sure heard that. "_Brothers…_" she thought as she rolled her eyes with bother. **

**Koushirou was the last one to step on the rails, with Tomoki in front of him. "You okay there little kid?" he asked, worried that he might freak out and fall. Tomoki paused, looked down on the endless pit, gulped and nodded a 'yes' and continued. **

Taichi had reached the end of the rail. He watched the scene before him, lots of trees, grass—a forest in short, hoping Agumon would jump out of nowhere and greet him. But nothing happened. There was only the wind to greet him 'welcome', a cold welcome.

**Fortunately, they all got across the railroad, unscathed. Tomoki heaved a sigh of relief as he hopped off the rails. Koushirou followed. "Well I don't see our Digimons" Koushirou confirmed, opened his laptop once more and sat on the ground. **

**"Do they even know we're here?" Takeru questioned, went behind him and watched him open a program. **

**"That's what I want to know" **

**The program loaded and showed a map with squares allocating a site of the digi-world. There were a lot of black squares at the bottom of it and white squares on the top. Side buttons are found beside the mouse scroll for the map. **

**"What do you suppose those black squares are?" Takeru pointed out what he saw. **

**"Those are the holes in this world," Koushirou answered. He scrolled up the map and found more of the black holes. "I don't see our Digimons near us," he said loudly as he scouted for the other parts of the world. But something caught his eye. "What's this?" he asked himself, looking at a blinking purple square. There were also yellow, orange, green and blue squares. They were aligned; about two to three squares apart, diagonally. He clicked on the purple one, which was the first one he saw but the program suddenly had a pop-up warning. "An error?" **

**"You have performed an illegal operation," he read aloud. "What did I do?" he shouted with anger with his laptop. **

**He turned to Taichi, as if asking a silent 'what now?' to him. **

**Taichi looked down on the ground, his hand under his chin as if he was a sage. "Hm." **

**"I know!" they all turned to Takuya when he said that. "Let's just continue our journey, after all, we did manage to cross that railroad" **

**"But…" **

**"But what?" **

**"This wasn't intended to be picnic or something like that." Jou reminded them. "We're here to save this world" he finished. **

**"But we have no choice. Let's just go to the direction where those blinking lights Koushirou saw in his computer. We might find something." **

**Izumi was kind of confused. She raised her hand to ask a question. "We're supposed to save this world?" **

**"Weren't you told by your digivices?" She took the same digivice with Takuya but in a different color, purple! **

**"Is this what you're talking about?" **

**"Yeah" **

**"It just told me to go to the train station," she said, looking at the device. "It didn't mention anything about a mission or whatever you call it." **

**"That's odd" Takuya mumbled. **

**"Enough about that," Taichi cut their dialogue. "We have to find Agumon and the other Digimons. They might have information about anything we need to know" He walked away, in the lead once more. **

**"There goes our leader…" Koushirou whimpered, closed his computer and followed him. The usual thing they do. **

**An hour had elapsed, or so they felt. Yamato had been kicking stones that met his way the whole walk. Jou was busy whistling a common tune. All the others were silent. The four new comers watched the surroundings around them. It WAS their first time to set foot on a different world. Koushirou was still the last one behind, wondering where Tentomon, his Digimon, could be. The woods were thick. The leaves were blocking the sunlight from above. He watched the dark scene, hoping behind those trees, there would be a Digimon he knew so well, "_Tentomon…_" **

**Taichi suddenly stopped, making the others bump behind him and wonder why he came to a halt. He stared at the sky. It was turning dim. The stars were about to show as little twinkling lights showed up. **

**"Here?" Yamato asked; his tone seemed to be disagreeing. **

**"Why? What's wrong with this place?" Taichi retorted. **

**Yamato glared at him. "Don't you even know that we have three girls in the group" **

**Taichi looked at them—his sister, and the one he love, and Izumi. "So? I assume they can take care of themselves?" **

**"In addition to that, we don't even have tents!" Yamato added, ignoring what Taichi just said recently. "What if some Digimon shows up and attack them? Biyomon's not here to protect Sora, Gatomon's not near to look after Hikari… and Izumi, who would save her?" **

**Both fell silent. Then Taichi sighed, feeling a bit hopeless with his so-called best friend. "You don't think, do you?" he asked, his voice low, enough for the others not to perceive. **

**"What do you mean by that…?" **

**"There're eight of us guys to guard them," Taichi pointed out. "Why are you underestimating your own capabilities?" he questioned, walking around the forest, looking for a nice spot for them to camp out. **

**"_He does have a point_" Yamato paced up with Taichi deeper into the forest, so did everyone else. They came upon a small clearing, enough for them to stay. **

**"We don't have much of a choice." Taichi said, disappointed, looking at it. **

**"Jou and I will get us some firewood for the fire." Yamato suggested, his arm resting around Jou's shoulders. Jou was looking upset at Yamato, asking him why he just said that. He didn't want to go walking once more but he went anyway. **

**"I'll get us some food!" Izumi suggested. "Junpei and Tomoki would accompany me." **

**"NO." **

**"But…" But before she say another word, Taichi looked at her with his dagger looks. Izumi did not dare to fight with a senior so she kept her mouth after a loud sigh. **

**"Taichi!" He turned to Sora when he heard her call his name. "Let them have a chance to venture the digi-world!" she insisted. **

**"And let them stay there where danger lies?" Taichi bounced back a question. **

**"They're part of the 2nd batch. I do think they have the right to go out as well," Sora answered, still persisting. She walked up to Taichi, her face, almost leaning on his. "They might be kids but they're digi-destined too!" **

**Taichi stared at her straight to her eyes. He felt silent, looking for an answer to cry. "Look Sora," he started, pushing her on her back. "I'm the leader here. If something happens to them, I'm responsible!" **

**Taichi's right. Sora cannot deny it but something inside her desires for them to be free. She wanted them to experience what they faced when they were young, four years ago. **

**"Four years ago…" she said her thoughts in a soft voice, her head down. **

**"What?" **

**"Four years ago… your were like that…" she continued. "Stubborn. Hard headed. Always wanted to insist his own ways." **

**"So what?" **

**"Even if you're the leader, you can't take away others' dreams" and at a loud tone of voice, their conversation had stopped. Takeru and Hikari, Takuya and Izumi, Junpei and Tomoki, and Koushirou, they were there to see all of it, the start of separation. **

**Yamato and Jou arrived there late. They just saw their faces, worried, anxious and uneasy. They all faced the two—Sora and Taichi. They whispered to each other guesses what might have happened by the time they were gone. **

**For the whole night, the two did not spoke to each other. It was uneasy for the others to talk naturally when there is 'that' feeling roaming in the air. Uncomfortable, that is the word that could describe it. Not only it affected their relationship and their friendship, it also affected the others to fell quiet and uneasy, especially those kids that were part of the 2nd batch. Yamato volunteered to look after them while they sleep sound. His younger brother joined him in his night shift and accompanied him. **

**"Do you think they would get along by morning?" Takeru asked, watching Sora curled up under a tree, sleeping. **

**"Dunno." **

**"But you and Taichi usually argue…" Yamato placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, thus, making Takeru silent. **

**"You're right. Taichi and I do fight a lot. We think differently… but at the end of it, we laugh at our misunderstandings. We don't care about it anymore because we're used to it and we know that everything would end up just like what we used to be." Yamato paused, turned to Taichi who was fast asleep, sitting upright, leaning on a tree with Hikari beside him. "But I don't think the same thing would go for them," nudged his head towards Taichi's direction for Takeru to look. "It's hard to understand what the opposite gender thinks…" turned to Sora and then to Takeru to gaze at his brother's eyes. "And that makes the clash a bit longer." **

**At that time, Takeru understood, very well. He did not went back to sleep, instead, he too looked after them. Yamato took out his harmonica that he once brought there. He blew the dust off it, rubbed his shirt on it to shine and blew out music from it. The smooth rhythm filled the night air. **

**It was early morning. A nice breeze greeted the group of kids along with the sun's soft rays. It was time for Yamato to take a little bit of rest, so as with Takeru. Junpei stretched his arms up and smiled at the sun's rays. But it was Sora who woke the earliest unfortunately she wasn't there. She left to look them for some food to consume. **

**She walked alone in the deep forest. It wasn't creepy, especially having the sun as her guide. Some fruits hanged at the ends of the branches of a tree just meters away from her. She paced up to it. Her hand grabbed one fruit. When she was supposed to be glad that they had food to eat, she frowned sadly at it and thought of what happened last night. "_If only I kept my mouth shut, nothing of this would ever happened…_" she let a tear crawl on her cheeks as she tightened her grasp on the fruit, which looked like a pear. Quickly, she wiped her eye with her arm, bit on the fruit she was holding and continued on picking up more fruits, not noticing Junpei was right behind her. **

**"I thought I smelled something" Sora got startled and dropped the fruits on the grass that surrounded the tree. She looked at her back and found Junpei behind her, grinning. "Good morning!" **

**"It's you…" she smiled faintly at him, started to pick up the dropped fruits. "You're up early…" she commented. **

**"Haven't you heard of the saying, 'The early bird catches the worm'?" he asked as he helped her with the fruits. Sora giggled, gathered all the fruits she managed to get. "I could carry them for you" Junpei advocated. **

**"Thanks" Sora placed the fruits on Junpei's hands. "You think that's enough for us?" **

**He looked at it and counted. "Six?" I think that's enough for me…" and he laughed. **

**Sora took more since there were eleven of them there and both of them went back together. They found them all awake and were still quiet. It was only Koushirou who wasn't, talking to Jou and Yamato about those blinking lights. Hikari realized them arriving at the scene. She called on them and walked towards them. "Where have you been?" she asked, worried, and her voice, low. **

**"Huh?" **

**Hikari didn't repeat her question. She looked at her straight to her eyes, her brows knitted together, anxious. **

**"I was just out there picking up some fruits for us…" she reasoned and handed out one to her. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous" and she walked away, handing out what she found. Junpei followed her and gave out some of the fruits he carried. Sora threw the second to the last fruit she had to Taichi really hard, her face with angered looks. She went for a tree to lean on, away from him and minded her own business. **

**There was silence among them. Even Koushirou fell quiet as well. The keyboard was the only thing they could hear, he was busy scanning the digi-map he had in his computer. "More blinking lights." He stated and stopped at the part where five lights were shining at the same square. "But how come they're all together?" he asked himself then munched on his fruit. "And this fruit… how come it tastes like chicken?" **

**Yamato, who was beside him, got curious and took a bite from it, "Are you kidding me? It tastes like beef" **

**"I don't know… Mine tastes like pork" Jou commented. And the three boys kept laughing until the new digi-destined's digivices shone and called for the digi-destined. **

**"_Digi-destined._" Takuya immediately took out his digivice, so as with the others. "_Go to the Mountain of Fire_" **(Author's note: That's not actually where they headed in the series but, hey, this is a fanfic ^__^ and oh, the place isn't really part of the series)

"Mountain of Fire?" Takuya repeated.

**"Where's that?" Izumi asked, turned to the seniors for some answers and placed her digivice back to her side pockets. **

**"Mountain of Fire…" Koushirou mumbled. "I don't remember any mountain of that name" **

**"Me neither" Yamato added. **

**Taichi watched the group silently. He presumed that they really needed his leading skills. But he kept quiet for the meantime. He wanted to know if they could stand together, even without him. **

**"Wait!" Koushirou snapped. "Maybe I could find that place in the digi-map!" and he quickly opened his laptop for some answers. His fast typing hands pressed the keys that formed the mountain's name and pressed the enter key. The processor searched for the place. Within a sec, the result was released. "Here" **

**The group gathered behind him to see what he found out. Taichi was left behind, left to watch them from the front. **

**"Over here" Koushirou guided them on what to look as he point on a specific square. He clicked on it and a picture of it showed up. **

**A mountain full of lava was what the picture showed. "A mountain that never stops to erupt," as Hikari would call it. **

**"You may be right, let's just hope that by the time we're there, the mountain stops to explode" Yamato said as he stood up and walked towards Taichi. "For now," he paused, looked behind him, turned back, took Taichi's arm and starts to walk with Taichi being dragged around. "Let our adventure begin" **

**The group giggled, watching both boys walk away. "It's a good thing Yamato's here to fix up camaraderie problems" Jou commented and he follows them. **

**"Sometimes, I don't even understand him" Takeru said, pacing up with Jou. **

**"Brothers…" Hikari joined them. And everyone else followed. Takuya and the other new ones were the last to leave the place. Sora waited them from the front. **

**At the lead, Yamato and Taichi were mumbling to each other. **

**"Tell me" Yamato started. "Why can't you accept Sora's point of view?" **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"You know—," he was cut short. **

**"That I'm a lousy leader and I can't be the right person to be in charge of all of you?!" Taichi shrieked. "You're right" his tone now becomes down. "I AM not the one who fits the job. Why don't you take it?" He speeded up with Yamato tagging along. **

**"That's not what I meant!" **

**Taichi fell silent, his head down. He wasn't looking where he was going. There was something more important than walking and that's thinking about the team. "_Will I leave already? Well, Yamato can take care of them._" He thought sadly as his eyes turned watery. By now, he was walking sluggish and Yamato was able to catch him up. **

**"Look Taichi, I don't want any of the team to be separated or anything like that. Even when we're together, when there's a fight, we seem to be apart. I suppose now you understand what I wanted to tell you" Taichi didn't listen. He felt Yamato's arm rested on his shoulders. "Hey" **

**"I'll leave" **

**"You what?!" **

**"If I remain here, the fight might get worse" Taichi said mumbling. "But if I go, then the team would be back naturally—," **

**Yamato hit him hard on the face with his clutched up fist. Taichi fell down on his knees by the impact. "You made the wrong decision," Yamato announced. **

**"_Yamato…_" Taichi gawked at him from below. His hand felt the bruise he received from him. **

**"Now tell me" Yamato said, gripped hard on his fist, "Will you still go?" **

**Taichi smirked as he got up. He watched Yamato straight to his eyes and suddenly, he stroke him with his clutched fist on his face. "Well, what do you think?" **

**"I think no" Yamato replied with a punch to his face. **

**"You're right!" and Taichi gave another punch to him on the other side of his face. Suddenly, they laughed their hearts out. It has been years when they really had a fight—a fist-to-fist fight. Both fell on the floor, still laughing. **

**"I missed this kind of quarrel we had when we were still young" Taichi nodded in agreement. "I guess you've made up your mind" Yamato assumed. **

**Taichi watched the blue sky above him and smiled, thinking about what he really wanted in life. "Hm" **

**"Well?" **

**"For you, I won't" **

**Yamato grinned broadly when he heard that. "Well then," **

**"AH!" a girl's voice shrieked near them. **

**When they turned to look who it was, they saw Hikari watching them. **

**"What did you do?" she asked panicking when she saw them all bruised up. **

**"Don't worry," Jou calmed her down, placing his hand on her shoulder. "They just had their usual fight" **

**They watched them help each other up. "Now, Taichi and Sora has got to talk" Yamato announced. **

**"Eh?" Sora asked. **

**"What the—?" **

**"Alone" and with that, the team left both of them behind. **

**"You think they're ready for this?" Takeru whispered to his brother as they walked ahead of them. **

**"Personally, I think they'll be okay" Izumi said. **

**"I think so too," Junpei agreed. **

**"Sora's been so nice to us" Tomoki joined in. "I think she'll be the one who'll make things better" **

**The seniors watched the three new digi-destined and listened to what they think. They seemed to understand their team easily and that's what seemed to be a great characteristic of them. Takuya was silent, watching his fellow batch mates. "_Is this really the journey I wanted?_" **

**Meanwhile, Taichi and Sora walked slowly on the team's trails. Not one of them seemed to have the mood for this, especially Sora. "Sora…" **

**Taichi started. **

**"Don't tell me you asked Yamato to do this for you" **

**"No… he didn't. I didn't even know he was going to do this for us" he answered. Sora looked at Taichi, her eyes felt sad. "Anyway, I want to apologize for what happened last night" **

**"…" **

**"I know my stubbornness can get all wrong and you know… I don't even remember how to be a good leader when I start to become persistent" **

**"Don't worry." Sora butts in on his speech. "I know that very well" **

**"Ehehehehe… so… am I…?" **

**"Forgiven" Sora continued what he said. **

**"That's great! Now let's go catch them up!" **

**Sora smiled and nodded. "_Stupid Taichi_" **

**But around them, they did not notice what had been watching them the whole time. Suddenly, right in front of them, a ball of fire came towards them. "Exhaust flame!" **

**"Taichi! Look out!" Sora shouted and pushed him to the ground and both of them fell on their bodies. Quickly, she took out her digivice and it analyzed the Digimon that attacked them. "Guilmon, a rookie leveled Digimon" **

**"If only Agumon were here…" Taichi hoped. He stood up and glared the Digimon in front of them. **

**"What do we do now?" Taichi didn't answer. He broke a branch from a bush beside him and readied himself for battle. "Let me guess, you're going to fight that Digimon without Agumon, right?' Sora asked, worriedly. **

**Taichi sprinted for the red dinosaur looking Digimon, his branch raised up, ready to strike. Guilmon waited for him to reach him, his eyes were red and stern looking. It growled under its breath. Taichi reached him and stroke but it evaded his attack and used it tail to hit him like a whip. "Rrrr…" **

**Taichi almost fell on the floor but managed to get up. "_This Digimon, he reminds me of Agumon…_" **

**"Taichi, stop it" Sora advised but he still didn't listen. "Let's just escape from here" **

**Taichi closed his ears from her. He was busy with the Digimon. He threw his branch on the ground and started to run towards it. It opened its mouth and fire started to gather inside it. "Don't you know fire was Agumon's element?" Taichi shouted at it, his arms rose in the air. "AAAAAhhh" **

**"Exhaust flame!" **

**Taichi jumped aside and was able to escape the fire. "Hah! Is that the best you can do?" he bragged and wrestled with it. "Now, leave us and your life shall be spared" **

**Guilmon's eyes changed to its innocent look. "What are you doing?" it asked. His voice was baby like and he actually looked cute that way. **

**"What—?" **

**"Get off me" it demanded and kicked Taichi off. "Sorry to disturb you" and he left. **

**"Well that was an awfully cute Digimon" Sora claimed and held her hand out for Taichi to grab. **

**"You call that thing cute?" Taichi asked, confused, and took her hand and stood up. **

**Jou arrived at the scene and saw them together, fine. "What happened here?" his voice worried. Behind him was the team, running towards them. **

**"We saw orangey light from here" Izumi said. **

**"That's why we came back here because we thought something might've happened to the both of you" Takuya explained. **

**"Nothing serious" Sora answered. This made the team relieved. **

**"Well then, I see both of you back to normal" Koushirou said as he turned to the opposite side to continue their journey. Taichi and Sora blushed. "Now, let's go back to what we have started." He meant their journey and started walking. **

**"Hey wait!" Koushirou paused and looked behind him. Taichi came running towards his direction. "I get to lead" **

**"Whatever…" Koushirou rolled his eyes, he watched Taichi took over him and smiled. **

**~~~ **

End of chapter

**~~~ **

Where are all your reviews guys?! I didn't receive any review for the 2nd chapter, well, only one. But that's not enough!!! Please submit more reviews! I'm begging you! If you won't, no chapter four! : D Ahahahaha!!!

REVIEWS!!!


	4. DigiSpirit

Back to continue the story. And oh, there were two questions asked in the reviews, I would answer one of them here while the other would be left… unanswered. ^^ 

1.) Mimi's not part of the story yet because I've followed most of the plot of the series. Her absence is because she's in America, studying. I don't know when she'll be in the story because I haven't really thought about that… Making two stories at a time can get your imaginations twisted; make that three (I'm working on my comic again so that I'll get a chance to borrow my friend's fruits basket CDs.). I just hope you'll like this chapter although this isn't really a nice one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Two Destinies At A Time 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**Apart from the traveling digi-destined in the forest, a group is also doing a journey of their own. In a rocky forest not far from them, an old man was on the lead, walking much faster then the others that followed him. **

**"When are we ever going to meet them?" one of his followers complained. It was Tentomon, walking on the ground. His wings can't keep up with them already, that's why he's on the ground already. **

**The old man paused and turned his back to watch those Digimons behind him. He felt sad and had pity on them but they had to do this. "It's the only way you could see your digi-partners once more." He said, trying to cheer them up, and continued on his walk. **

**"I can't wait to see Taichi again!" Agumon exclaimed, his spirits high and was about to run towards Gennai. **

**"I want to see Yamato too!" **

**"Biyomon wants to see Sora again." **

**"Uh, I don't see Palmon anywhere…" Tentomon mention, looking almost all directions around him. **

**"I don't think she's going to be with us." Gatomon said, answering Tentomon's silent question. "Mimi's not with them anyway. She's in America, from what I've learned." **

**"That's sad." Patamon, who was flying in the air, just above them, said. His voice was cute yet its tone's sad. **

**Gennai let them talk to each other loud. Although he always wanted silence, he gave them a chance. He knew very well how they felt at that moment—excited to see their partners. "**_It is for the them…_**" **

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * **

**The digi-destined had already exited the woody forest and were entering an area were there were more land than grass and trees. Unfortunately, the blazing sun was at its top, burning hot. It wasn't so "nice" to be under it. The eleven digi-destined had to be bear it, if they wanted to go to the Mountain of Fire, that is. Taichi, walking bent with his arms hung, sweated a lot. He grabbed his uniform's collar and used it as a fan to cool off. Yamato tried to walk coolly but didn't manage to do so. He too, bent and hung his arms carelessly. His mouth gapped. All the other seemed to follow both seniors. But Izumi was having the hardest time of all. She wasn't used to the sun's heat and seemed to have been inside her house longer than under the sun. Her cheeks were turning red and her eyes were weary, half open. She had to stop. She had to rest under a shade. She tried to call for Taichi's attention but her voice was too low and she was starting to weaken. Her breaths were deep, losing oxygen. "_I can't take this anymore…_" and she fell on the ground flat, making a thud sound. **

**"Uh… Izumi, you okay?" Tomoki asked when he noticed her on the ground. **

**"Hot…" she replied dully. **

**The others went back at her and gathered around her, worried, anxious at her state. "I think we really do need rest." Taichi suggested, looking at her. "**_A replacement of Mimi…?_**" **

**Jou and Junpei carried the fainted girl towards a nearby tree. The tree was big, just fit for all of them to get a share of the shade. There, Izumi lay beside the trunk of the tree. She thanked them for their concern about her and in a few seconds, fell asleep from tiredness. **

**"She fell asleep." Sora announced to them. **

**"That was fast." Taichi commented, leaning on the tree and watching the road in front of them, standing beside Izumi. **

**"Anyway, it'll be a moment 'til she wakes up. What do we do now?" Koushirou asked. He sat on the ground, beside Taichi. "We can't just go and leave her." He said as a matter-of-factly. **

**"We'll have to travel by night." Yamato butted in on their conversation. **

**"We can't do that…" Tomoki disagreed, his voice, trembling. **

**"Of course we can!" Takuya opposed. "We have to." **

**"But…" **

**"Then we'll travel by sunset." Yamato changed his mind. He knew Tomoki was scared all along. "And continue by sunrise." He continued. **

**Tomoki sighed in relief, knowing Yamato would care about his state. "Thank you." **

**"Well then, it's settled." Taichi said. "Right now, we just have to wait for sunset." **

**"Takuya." Koushirou rudely interrupted them. "Can I borrow your digivice for a sec?" Koushirou once again opened his laptop and checked out the digi-map he had in his computer. **

**"Uh… sure." Takuya handed him his red digivice and wondered what he's going to do with it again. Last time, he said he was going to make a program that could send them to the digi-world. Well, that plan backfired when a digi-warp field opened up under the Shibuya station. Now, what will he do next with it? **

**"I'll see if this thing would work…" Koushirou mumbled, linking the cable with the digivice and the laptop. He started typing codes down on the computer. And after his work, he suddenly shouts a: "It worked." with a broad smile across his face. **

**"Worked what?" **

**"Upgrade the map." **

**Yamato, Jou, Taichi and Takuya went behind him to peek on what he was talking about. They bent down to see. The window features were changed and more importantly the map wasn't those square stuff from last time. It was already a globe. At first, the boys were amazed on how Koushirou did it but when they looked closely at the circling globe, they frowned. The sight was distressing. Large holes were on the globe. **

**"Is this how the digi-world really looks like?" Takuya asked. He was new to this so he had no idea how it originally looks like. **

**"I guess." Taichi answered, disbelieving his eyes. **

**"It is." Koushirou answered Takuya's question and Taichi's unspoken one. "In fact, I myself can't imagine how it became like this." **

**"This might be what that old man was talking about." Takuya assumed. The seniors turned to him for a broader explanation. "He said something about saving the digi-world from something. I can't really tell exactly what he meant because he usually ends it with some secrecy." **

**Taichi stood up straight and crossed his arms. "If that's the case, then I guess we'll just have to find who does all this scheme in destroying the digi-world and defeat him. But before that, we'll have to find our Digimons first." **

**Having heard a lot about "their Digimon" was getting interesting for the new batch. They don't have their own Digimons themselves so they were expecting to have their own once the seniors found theirs. Takuya really wanted to know who were his Digimon, Junpei and Tomoki too. **

**Sora was there right beside Izumi, sitting and listening to what they were talking about. She glanced at Izumi, still sleeping soundly and getting her color back. Sora placed her hand on her forehead to see if she's still hot. Izumi twitched as Sora's hand hit her face. But she didn't wake up. Sora smiled when she knew Izumi wasn't that hot anymore, not like just a while ago. **

**The sun was setting already. A mix of the colors blue, orange and yellow had formed in the sky. It was time that the team had to start walking before night comes. Izumi was already up, feeling a lot better now, and energetic. They had started walking. Miles have been covered and they had reached a nearby valley. It was already dark by then. **

**"What do we do now? Sleep here or continue walking down there?" Takeru asked, looking down on the cliff in front of them. **

**"I'd say, we go." Their leader answered. If they stayed longer, it'll just take time. They had to hurry things up before the whole digi-world gets destroyed. His eyes told them this. He wasn't kidding around. **

**Takeru turned to Hikari who was beside him. She turned to her brother, she knew exactly how he felt and nodded. Everyone else nodded in agreement. It was decided. They were working like a real team now, a sign that they learned from their mistakes. **(Author's notes: Last chapter… ^__^)**There's no telling what might happen again. **

**They saw a nearby staircase that lead down to the bottom of the valley. Takuya found it first and pointed it out to them. They went for it. It was the only way they could get down there from the top. The chilly night breeze gave Tomoki Goosebumps, and even Hikari. It wasn't her first time to do such thing but walking in the dark, where the full moon up there was blinding, was something scary—too scary. She shivered and grabbed on to her brother's uniform's sleeves. Taichi felt her hand, turned his head to her and smiled, comforting his sister. Hikari smiled at her brother's warmth. **

**"Ladies first." Taichi announced, stepping back from the steps for Sora and Izumi. Hikari was still behind him and didn't even bother to move. **

**Sora went first. She can't let Izumi take the lead. What if some creature attacks them from the front? Izumi followed behind her. Then the new digi-destined followed. Takuya placed his hand on Tomoki's shoulders, making him feel comforted from the chill of the night. "You okay?" he asked. **

**Tomoki didn't answer. He was too frightened to do so. His body started to shiver and his jaw started to quiver. Clashing teeth sounded. It came from Tomoki. He was really scared now. **

**"Hey, you don't need to be scared." Takeru said when he saw them. He walked behind the new digi-destined. **

**Tomoki paused and turned his back. He was still shaking and his eyes were about to cry. **

**"We're here just around you." Takuya added. "We're going to protect you from those evil Digimon who's trying to make you cry." **

**Tomoki smiled. He bought that one and he felt even better. They were right. They were always there to help him. **

**They managed to step on the grounds of the village safely. No one harmed or anything at all. Tomoki was the one who felt the even safer when he reached the grounds. But something had been flashing at the corner of his eyes. "****_Fire?_" he asked himself. And when he turned his head to look where the light was, he saw candles, walking. "Look guys! Candles!" he pointed out to them. **

**Everyone else saw what Tomoki had meant. "Candlemons." Taichi called. He remembered them from the last time. He called out to them, running to their direction. Hikari had released her grasp on his sleeves. She can't catch up with his speed. **

**"Brother! Wait up." **

**All the digi-destined followed him. **

*** ~ * ~ * ~ * **

**"Hey look!" A Candlemon called out his fellow Digimons. He pointed out the children he saw, going their direction. **

**The other Candlemons turned to see what seems to be interesting. "Humans." They named them. They paused from their walking and waited for the human children to reach them. **

**Taichi stopped in front of them. He looked at them, confusion. He was expecting them to greet him but they never did. "**_That's odd… they don't recognize us anymore…_**" **

**"What do you want?!" a Candlemon asked rudely. Taichi saw his fellow Candlemon tug him by his side. The Candlemon gave him a sharp look and then turned to Taichi once more. "Well?" **

**Taichi scratched his head. He didn't exactly know what he would want from them. **

**"Uhm… we were wondering where we could stay for the night." Yamato covered up for him. "You see, we have been traveling for days now and we haven't--." He wasn't able to finish. **

**"You want somewhere to sleep eh?" the suspicious Candlemon asked. **

**"Uhm… Yeah…" Taichi muttered. **

**"Okay… but we're having our celebration today. Why don't you humans join us?" the Candlemon behind the crowded Digimons spoke. He seemed to be the elder of them all. **

**"Really?! That's great!" Takuya rejoiced. And the elder Candlemon smiled at them warmly. Warm, just like the fire that lit on it's head, melting the wax the he was made of. **

*** ~ * ~ * ~* **

**"This is something." Yamato commented, dancing around the tribe fire like a drunk. **

**"Is brother getting mad?" Takeru whispered to Hikari who was beside him. She shook her head telling him she had no idea. **

**"Come on bro! Come here!" Yamato invited him to dance. Takeru refused. He doesn't want to act so immodest in front of anyone, especially Hikari. But Yamato had grabbed on to his arm and pulled him up. He struggled himself to be freed but Yamato's grip didn't let loose. The others were already dancing around and eating their hearts out. Most of the juniors were shy at first. But Yamato and Jou put their spirits up and now they too are dancing like crazy. Sora was in a corner, watching them. Taichi waited for Yamato to get his brother. He didn't bother persuading Hikari to join them. He knows when she likes it or not. Koushirou was busy eating. He liked the taste of the food. It's different but still delicious. **

**"Just enjoy yourselves." Said a voice from behind. Takeru had already joined Yamato and her brother around the fire, dancing. To Hikari, it was so familiar, too familiar. She tired to remember but nothing comes out. She turned back who it was and her eyes widened. **

**"_Wizardmon_…" **

**"Yes. I am." **

**She anticipated that he would recognize her as Gatomon's partner but the Digimon left her right away. She felt disappointed. No one remembers us already. It was just four years that had passed. Now, everything's seemed to change—a lot. **

**Three moons shines brightly in the dark starry sky. The night is peaceful. In a dark valley, candlelight illuminated the land surrounding it. There was a mix of orange and yellow. There was still life during the night and they were celebrating. And as time passes, the celebration is starting to end. The human children sat on the ground in a circle, resting from all the dancing and laughter and eating. They were full from what they had just taken. The Candlemons were pleased to see them satisfied from what they have served them but then, their pleasing was showed with an evil smirk on their waxed faces. **

**Takuya and the other three new digi-destined were allowed to go around the village, as told by Taichi. He did not want another argument with Sora as what his mistake had told him. Takuya was on the lead. They climbed on the other collection of steps of the other side of the valley to see what was beyond. But to their surprise, they found a small cave in which they had entered, forgetting all about what they had planned earlier. Tomoki was not sure about what he was doing. Fear of something had got the better of him until Izumi tried to calm him down, making Junpei jealous of him. Takuya ignored them as he went deeper in the cavern. Little light illuminated the cave and there was nothing amusing about it. **

**"See… there's nothing here. Wh…why don't we go back?" Tomoki asked, his voice shivering of fright as he hid behind Izumi while walking up to Takuya. **

**"Well, there must be something around here." **

**"Izumi's right." Takuya agreed. "Let's go deeper." And he led the way. **

**Tomoki and Junpei looked at each other as Izumi followed after Takuya. **

**"We're near." An old man's voice said, making the Digimons who were tagging along behind him smile at the news. They have been walking non-stop and were just complaining about walking too much. But from what they heard, they seemed to have forgotten about their tiredness and were determined to walk more just to see their partners. "But it's really late." They all sighed. They knew they had to rest for a while from the long trip. "Why don't we just camp here for a while…?" **

**"But we don't have tents." Agumon replied. **

**"Why… you're right." Gennai just realized it. "Oh well, then we'll just sleep in the open." He had to make a choice and that was the only option they have got. The Digimons obeyed politely. **

**It was darker than before and it was getting darker each step. There was not much light coming through the fissure of the cavern and that it was hard to see anything at all. Four kids were venturing in the darkness, hoping something would show up to amuse them somehow—at least. Just to make up for walking up there and wander in a dark cave. **

**"It's getting cold…" Izumi shrugged, her hand on her arms, trying to warm them up. Takuya looked behind him to see where they are. He can see their figures but can hardly distinguish their faces. Tomoki was still clutching on Izumi's skirt, behind her, getting frightened by the minute, his heart beating faster and faster. Junpei was there behind the rest of them, observing Tomoki and at the same time, raging in jealousy. Takuya agreed with Izumi but was still determined to go further. But one of them was not. **

**"I think the seniors are worried about us." Tomoki said for an excuse so that all of them would go back. **

**"We can't back out now. We've come a long way here. I feel like there something in this cave." Takuya said. **

**Feel…? Tomoki tried to feel the same way and he did by closing his eyes and concentrating. There was something in the cave that seemed to be calling him. Takuya was right but how come it seemed as if it was calling him only. **

**"Tomoki's right." Junpei approved. "We told them that we're just going to the other side of the valley, not here. What if they come looking for us and finds not one of us there?" he said as a possibility. Izumi just nodded. **

**"Fine…" Takuya agreed, hanging his head down in defeat. They turned around to follow that light that was made by the moon. Feeling a little secure each step back outside. Tomoki turned around to look into the darkness. **_There's something…_** he felt but did not dare to go back. It was dark and scary. He does not have the courage to go alone. He was still clutching on Izumi's clothes and felt it tug as she was farther from his position. After moments, he walked away. **

**The chill of the night had given the seven digi-destined outside worry. They had just noticed the other four were gone and now were looking for them in the valley, running around the plains finding only Candlemons who had no clue whatsoever to their whereabouts. **

**"There not there…" Sora confirmed after looking at one spot of the plain with Takeru and Hikari. **

**"I knew they told me that they're just going to climb back up to see where we're going next." Taichi pointed at the top. "But I don't see them there." **

**"They must be lost." Jou said hopelessly, **

**"You shouldn't have allowed them to go out, Taichi!" Sora said; her voice was bossy and yet worried. **

**"It's you who said I should let them go out once in a while." He pointed an accusing finger at her and his voice louder than hers. **

**"But not at this time of the day." **

**"Ah… and let me guess-" he was cut short when Yamato pushed him back, giving him a warning stare not to continue. Hikari was in front of Sora, trying to calm her down. **

**"Stop it you two. You'll just end up just like what happened yesterday." Yamato pushed back Taichi and Sora was there, standing, looking at her feet with unseeing eyes. **

**"He's right Sora." She heard Taichi. "We shouldn't be like this again." **

**"Yes." Sora agreed timidly. "Look, why don't we look for them where they said they'd go." She looked at him, hoping for a reply. And that reply was a nod. **

**While they were busy concerning about their friends, the Candlemons were starting to surround them, quietly so that they will be more imperceptible. Their wax faces showed a dark grin as they stared at the children in front of them. Nearer and nearer they were and before the children could know it, hungry Candlemons surrounded them. **

**"What's happened?" Jou asked, surprised yet frightened at the sudden change of the Digimons' attitude. **

**"What's with these guys?" Koushirou asked shakily as a Candlemon came closer to him. Each passing second, they were forced to step back until they could sense each other's backs. Now, they were close to each other that they couldn't move, only forward. But if they do so, they are sure they would attack them from front and that would be a stupid thing to do. All they could hope was someone to save them. **

**From above, four children watched them below. They too were worried for their friends. **

**"Look! The Candlemons are trying to hurt the others." Izumi pointed the mob of Candlemons. **

**"What do we do?" Junpei looked at Takuya for answers. "We don't have any power to help them." **

**"Of course we can!" Takuya smirked. A plan was on his head although he was not sure if it was a plan since it was plain stupid. He formed a fist and told them that they would attack them from behind. **

**"What?!" Junpei cannot believe him. "You're smirking for that?!" he shouted at him. Izumi had never experienced fighting before, physical fighting that is. **

**"Of course, Izumi and Tomoki would stay behind." **

**"I want to stay behind too." Junpei said in a childish voice. **

**"Oh come on Junpei, you can't back out now." Takuya encouraged him. He flung his arm around his shoulders and whispered, "This a good chance to show off you talents. Maybe Izumi might turn on you." Junpei blushed. He imagined Izumi praising him for saving their friends and telling him that she loves him. And whispered back: **

**"Do you think she would really like it?" **

**"Of course!" **

**"Okay! I'll go with you in battle to save them!" Just a while ago he was a big fat coward and suddenly he turns to a really determined knight. Izumi and Tomoki wondered what could have Takuya told him that made him turn like this. But that was not the case here. It was the seniors they should be worried about. Takuya called for Junpei to follow him on the stairs. They both ran down and were able to reach the ground within less than a minute. They hurriedly went for the nearest Candlemon they could get and tried to punch it with all their strength. Well, that did not work out so well as their hands sank in the melting wax. Takuya was jumping around, holding his burning hand with Junpei running around. Both Candlemons did not feel pain but they did notice something 'poke' them. They turned around to see what it was and noticed two boys crying from the heat. The two Candlemons called for the other Digimons beside them and turned their attention to the two. Some of them surrounded Takuya and Junpei while the others were still fond with the seven children. **

**This was not a good sight to see even if you are having the best view ever. Izumi watched worriedly from above. She was too anxious of what might happen that she had not sensed Tomoki's disappearance. **

**Tomoki, gathering up all the courage that was left inside him, went back inside the cave…alone. It was dark by the minute as he expected it to be. But his feeling that someone (or something) had been calling unto him got stronger each pace he takes. There was nothing that mattered to him now. Not even the darkness and the coldness could make him stop and back him out. Expecting to have found something by now, he saw a glimmer that hit his eyes and at the same time, Izumi was worried about him too. There was so much to worry about now and that she was thinking twice about going back in the cave. She cannot imagine Tomoki would go back there as she remembered him scared about almost everything. He glanced at the battle below. Both of her friends being trapped on one corner while the other seven were surrounded. Her hand gripped and hoped that she would not make a wrong decision in going back to the cave. **_I hope I won't regret this._** She went running back into the cave. **

**On the other hand, Tomoki had reached a dead end—a very unusual dead end for a cave. It was full of ice and there was something that rested in the core of the room-like place. Tomoki went closer, breathing deeply to catch his breath. He looked at the thing and bent down to get a closer view. It was white and green and looks very much like a bear. His wonder made his hand move to touch it but as he was about to, a light shown from him. It was his digivice. The light illuminated the place and the ice reflected it. It was too shiny that it managed to hurt Tomoki's eyes. **

**Outside, just near there, Izumi had seen the light but then, slowly it faded. She was still running for the end of the cave. **

**The light had gone weaker and Tomoki was able to open his eyes once more. When he opened them, nothing. There was nothing in front of him and the ice had vanished. **

**"What happened…?" **

**Meanwhile, a really stupid plan had just proved to be really ridiculous. Takuya and Junpei were really scared by the Digimons in front of them that they had not cared that both of them were already hugging each other, hoping for help. While the other seven were still surrounded by the Candlemons. They did not dare to fight back as to not to burn themselves. **

**Izumi had finally reached Tomoki, sitting there in the clearing of the cave and staring off to space. She called unto him and yet there was no reply. He was not listening. Everything was blurring to the little kid's mind. Izumi went nearer and placed her hand on his shoulder and said his name once more. This time he heard this and turned around to see who it was. **

**"Izumi…" **

**"What are you doing here?" She sat down beside him. Tomoki turned back to his hands and watched them, thinking about what happened just a while ago. **

**"Ice…" **

**"Ice…? What do you mean?" **

**"Just a while ago there was ice all over the place and a doll here." He pointed the space in front of him. "I tried to touch it but a light shone brightly and then the doll was gone." **

**"What are you talking about…?" Izumi was confused by his explanation. **

**"I'm talking about that thing that was here just a while ago…!" He answered but Izumi ignored him by asking him how he got here alone. "I felt something had called me… that's why I was able to come here." **

**"Well, we shouldn't worry about that now. Our friends are in trouble." She reminded him. She stood up, ready to go back outside. Tomoki was still sitting down, gazing at the spot where the 'doll' had rested before it had disappeared. He heard Izumi call him again and he stood up, and then followed her outside. There was something about that 'doll'… something… **

**Izumi and Tomoki had reached outside and looked down on the ground. There was still Candlemons all over the place. But they were not the only ones who had been watching them. Izumi had noticed a Digimon across the valley, on the cliff. She had just noticed his presence. He too had noticed her looking at him. He gulped then went away. _That's the Digimon I saw Hikari talked to. _**

**However, Tomoki had not realized Izumi doing something else. He was still looking down on Takuya and the other digi-destined, remembering what had happened in the train days ago. Two bullies pushing and forcing him to ride the train. He felt bad… real bad. His urge to help them was growing by the minute and the same light had shone once more. It was blinding light and it came from his side pockets. He saw Izumi looking at his pockets. He looked down on them and he remembered his digivice was inside them. He immediately took it out and watched it glimmer. Even though the light was blinding, he was able to see something else in the light. **_A bear…?_

**And the next thing he noticed, he had digivolved into a bear-like creature. "Kumamon!" **

**"Tomoki…" Izumi was astonished. The kids below saw this transformation too and were stunned as well. It was something that made them 'wow' at the sight. **

**"Is…is that Tomoki?!" Takuya yelped as he watched Kumamon slide down on the precipice and with his green snowboard and shot snowball from its handgun. The Candlemons were starting to panic as the ice had hit them. Their fire might burn out but running away was not enough for the snowballs could still reach them. There was a great commotion and the nine children were able to escape to a safe place. They were left there to watch and be in awe. Izumi went down on the stairs to join them and were faced with a lot of questions. **

**"Is that Tomoki over there?" Takuya asked. **

**"I… I think so…" **

**"Where did he learn to digivolve?" Jou asked. **

**"I don't know… his digivice just shone and then he became like that…" then a memory struck her. "Maybe… it was that thing he told me about." **

**"What thing…?" Taichi asked, wondering. Kumamon was still busy fighting off the large mass of Candlemons. **

**"He went inside the cave and I followed him. I saw light came from a corner and when I reached there, I saw him looking at a spot in the cave. He told be about a 'doll' and there was ice all over the place but I saw nothing there." **

**"Doll…?" **

**"Yes." Izumi nodded. At that, Kumamon had done its job and had collected the digi-codes from the Candlemons. He transformed back to Tomoki and he joined them, feeling happy about what he had done for them—save them. **

**"Tomoki… how did you…?" Takuya asked. **

**"I don't know… when I noticed, I was already digivolving." **

**Orange light shone from Takuya's pants. It was his digivice's turn to explain everything. They learned that what Tomoki had found was a digi-spirit of the Ancient Ten and the story a long time ago. **

_**Long time ago, the Ancient Ten created the digi-world… Now, young strangers were brought to save it… **_

__

**~~~ **

**End of Chapter **

**~~~ **

I know… this chapter has so many dialogue… -_- 

I am having a hard time remembering how those five digi-destined kids got their digi-sprits. Thus, I have decided that I would just change everything!!! ^^ Not everything though… I can't believe I've let Tomoki be the first one to have a digi-sprit. Really… writing this surprised me as well. @_@ As for the second question that was asked, I'll answer that next chapter! ^^ 

About that last statement there… I just took that from the series. It actually goes like this: "_Long time ago in another dimension, the Ancient Ten created the digi-world. Now, five young strangers were brought to save it." _Since they're not five but thirteen (including Mimi) I had to change that… ^^ 

I hope you liked this. Somehow, I don't think you would but that depends on you of course. Please send in some reviews! Thank you! I would appreciate it.


End file.
